


Surrender

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Bondage, fairy bondage, i don't care, latula is out of character here i'll just be upfront with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula engages in a kinky rope bondage session with a willing but nervous Rufioh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Rufioh whimpered softly as Latula slid a coil of rope around his wrists, looping it around them tightly so he’d have no chance to wriggle free. He was surprised to find how much he enjoyed the feeling as it chafed against his skin. He shivered, already hungry for more.

“I told you you’d like it, Bonez,” she said, smirking.

“Yeah, you gotta admit though… this is pretty crazy, doll…”

“But it’s crazy good, right?” She had him kneel, knees spread and ankles together, fully exposing his hardening bulge. Another rope around the ankles, keeping his legs secure. She paused, looking contemplatively at his naked body. He was surprisingly well-defined, for someone so short. Must have been all that tree climbing in his misspent youth. “Hm.”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah… I dunno what it is… ”

Seeming to settle on something, she grabbed another rope from her little pile and uncoiled it. With care, she knotted it carefully around the base of his left horn, tugging to make sure it was secure. “It’s about surrender.” Looping the rope around his left knee in a complicated figure eight that went all around and inside the bend of it. “Having someone else take total control.” Repeating the whole exercise with his right side now. “Just does it for some people.” She looked pointedly at his bulge, erect and dripping already and she hadn’t even laid a finger on it. “Looks like you’re one of them.”

“Guess so…” he wriggled gently, testing the knots. Safe as houses, every one. “Hey, so… now what…?” Breath coming a little faster, heart thumping in his chest, buzzing with the strange thrill of restraint.

She frowned at his wings. “Well, there’s still these. Never had to deal with anything like these before.”

He fluttered them gently. “Heh… can’t really help you much, doll…”

It took her a few minutes to work it out. She had him lay them out flat against his back, then ran a rope all around his torso, securing them down with a knot at the back. There was some extra left over, so she tied it to his wrists for good measure.

“Perfect,” she said, raking her eyes up and down his exposed body, a possessive smile spreading across her face. In stark contrast, she had all her clothes on, except her usual leggings. “You look perfect.”

He swallowed nervously. He wanted to ask what was next, but it felt silly. He’d already asked that.

“I can tell you’re wondering what comes next,” she said, picking up on his thoughts with uncanny precision. “What comes next is whatever I want to come next. It’s not you until I say it is. Am I clear?”

“Uh…”

“You don’t come,” she said, running a gloved hand along his bulge, “until I say you do.”

“What if… I can’t…not…?”

She pulled her glasses down, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly. “I only gave you one rule, Rufioh. I’d be very disappointed if you broke it.” Emphasis on very. She made a cartoonish moue.

“I won’t…” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she would do then.

“Good,” she said, and began to torture him more exquisitely than he’d ever thought possible. He’d suffered unimaginable pain before, but this was so much better and so much worse at the same time; he never thought he would have a context for the idea of unimaginable pleasure, but this was surely it.

At first she used only her hands, stroking softly, riling him up. She offered him her gloves and had him remove them with only his teeth, one at a time, always teasing with the other hand. Then she began to ply him with her fingernails, running them all over his body, scratching just enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand right up.

She whispered enticements into his ears, sweet nothings that he could barely concentrate enough to understand, let alone reply to. But she wasn’t expecting a reply, not really.

When she finally took him into her mouth for the first time, he screamed, wriggling frantically in his restraints. Only the chafing of the ropes kept him from coming almost instantly. He prayed for release, prayed she’d see how much he was struggling and give him the word. He thought he might die of it.

“Stay still,” she said, and began to lick him again. He groaned.

He didn’t know how long she played with him. It felt like hours, but surely it couldn’t have been. She used almost every inch of her body to arouse and incite him, stroking and teasing, trying to break him, but he held on.

Even when she stood up and bent over, slowly pulling off her soaking wet panties, letting him get a good look, he gritted his teeth and barely twitched a muscle. She tossed them aside and settled herself on his lap, grinding against him. He moaned shakily, feeling his focus slip.

She reached down and took hold of his bulge. He gasped, panting. This was it, he couldn’t do it any more, he was going to come no matter what. She slid his thick bulge all the way inside herself in one smooth motion, clamping her legs around him.

“Now.”

[[If there’s a ship name for these guys, someone needs to tell me, cause I couldn’t find one. Also, I had to google “fairy bondage” to get an idea of how to restrain wings so if I see any sketchy ads on my gmail I know which anon to blame. Latula is gratuitously out of character but I have elected to drop all pretense of giving a shit.]]

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tumblr anon prompt.
>
>> so you said crackships are okay right? maybe can I get a kinky rufioh/latula
> 
> Well, since there wasn't much specific detail to work off of, I went with the first thing that came to mind. The content came as a surprise, to be honest. I'm not big on rope bondage or femdom, but I like how it all came out. I wrote this one at work during a slow night shift and let's just say it was great for passing the time <:3 Also, yes, Latula is absolutely not being h3ll4 r4d here but since I consider her sup3r r4dn3ss to be an act, I'm content with saying she's just not putting on the show right now. Feel free to disagree and just accept it as grossly out of character. Either way works.


End file.
